Total Drama Island: Battle Action
by DetRoid434
Summary: Caleb and Naomi, 2nd year students at GMU got a letter from Chris McClain, the host of TDI asking to be on the show. Can Caleb and Naomi be able to make this show more interesting? Find out next time! On Total! Drama! Island! Battle Action!


Prologue: New Campers Come To Camp

_**Detroid here with a new story but I got this one and one more coming that I need to upload from Linux Mint Cinnamon. But this will be a special upload with two chapters coming with this one. I'm finally a high school grad! Please, wish me luck for getting into GMU, the same college my girlfriend, sakuraphoenix goes to.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island at all. Naomi belongs to my girlfriend, Sakuraphoenix.**_

_**Enjoy! And I'm going with Chris McClain's line from the series for this fanfic. Onto the challenge!**_

_I was walking to my class at GMU but I was reading a letter that I got from someone called "Chris McClain." It couldn't be the same Chris from TDI? Right? Anyway, I saw Naomi, my girlfriend running up to me which I smiled since I'm finally with my girlfriend. She and I are now an actually couple and not one that's in a long distance relationship. That was a drag for over a year for both Naomi and I. After I finished reading the letter and I was shocked._

"No way!" I said

"What is it?" Naomi asked me

"T...take a look at this." I replied

_I showed Naomi the letter. It read:_

_Dear Caleb,_

_You have been invited to compete on Total Drama Island with 18 other campers to win half of a million dollars. You can bring one other person with you to compete as well. So, if you're interested, call my number and leave me a voicemail about it. I will be looking forward to your answer in the next 24 hours. Hope we talk soon._

_-McClain_

_I saw that she was shocked after reading the letter. I was to when I finished it._

"No way!" Naomi excitedly said

"He wants me and one other person of my choice to come onto TDI." I replied

"Whoa." Naomi told me

"Want to try to win half of a million dollars?" I asked Naomi

"You know my answer." Naomi replied

_We soon packed everything we need for TDI. Later, on a boat to Camp Wanakawa, I realized something since we forgot to tell GMU about this._

"We forgot to tell George Mason that we might be gone for 6 to 8 weeks so… we might get kicked out." I told Naomi

"Don't worry. We'll ask Chris about it once we get to camp." Naomi replied to reassure me

"I hope so..." I trailed off

_Once we got to Camp, we saw that Chris was waiting for us. Glad for a welcome face. We got off the boat without stuff as I was holding my laptop since Naomi and I will need it for George Mason University._

"You must be Chris McClain" I said

"That I am!" Chris replied

"You sent me that letter, right?" I asked

"Yep!" Chris said

"So why ask me to be on Total Drama Island?" I asked him

_Chris soon explained which shocked me and Naomi._

"Guess our reputation got to your ears." I brought up

_Chris then nods at that. I'm worried about getting kicked out of GMU._

"But hey! I would love to have that kind of money so count me in if my girlfriend wants to compete as well but Chris... There is something you need to know about us in advance" I said

"What is it?" Chris asked

"Naomi and I never ever want to fight against each other at all since our love for each other conquers that" I told Chris

"Then it'd be a good idea to put you two on the same team" Chris replied

_I turned to Naomi and said:_

"Babe, want to give this a shot at half of a million dollars. With that kind of money, you could go anywhere."

"And the only place I wanna go is where you go." Naomi told me

_I smiled at that. Get ready Total Drama Island since you have a new challenge of people to face against!_

"Chris. That settles it. You got two new competitors!" I told him with a thumbs up

_Naomi and I realized about GMU which Naomi said:_

"Before we forget, when we aren't doing challenges, Chris. Is it okay that we do work for our college since we are college students and we just don't want to get kicked out for no reason."

"Not to worry. Our producers already sent a message to your college that you two would be gone for 6 to 8 weeks and they are allowing you guys to be on this show." Chris told us

_Naomi and I breathed a sigh of relief at that._

"It also says it in our waver as well about the stuff you need to know about us?" I asked him

_Chris nods at that. I might like to win this money all together so get ready! _

_Confession Booth:_

"This competition better watch out for Caleb since I will go all the way to victory!" I said

**_So, it looks like the campers have some new competition in their midst's. Who's gonna take home the half a million dollars? Who's gonna get booted off camp? When will I stop talking like Chris McClain? Find out next time. I'm sakuraphoenix, saying for my boyfriend, I heart you, signing off on Total Drama Island!_**


End file.
